Twins
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Roxas and Sora are twins, and they always will be twins. Roxas love his brother, loves him more then anything in the world...and wishes they could be more. RoxasxSora. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello. :D I just started thinking while I was washing my hands in my bathroom. I thought, "There aren't nearly enough Roxas and Sora stories!" XD Sooo...I thought that I'd like this idea very much. There will be two endings if you please. A good and a bad. Each you'll love, I assure you. -whee- x3 I'll post the bad ending first, and if I get the right amount of reviews, I'll post the second ending the day after the right amount of reviews are hit. Lawlz. -! So enjoy.

Disclamers: I don't own KH2, or any related charicters. All I own is the little Sora and Roxas plushies I have. -snuggles them- Don't ask where I got them. I won't tell you. -sticks out tounge- Phhbbt:P

--------------------------------------

**Twin** _adj._- born with one other or as a pair at one birth.

A pair...that sums Sora and I up. We're a pair to be found. He and I are almost compleatly identical. The only difference would be that I was born with a bright shade of blonde hair, while his turned out a georgeous shade of rich chocolate-brown; his spiky mess was like mine though in every other way.

I'm the older one though, born a few seconds ahead of him; he hates it, but he does call me 'nii-san'.(1) He says it lovingly...makes my heart skip a beat whenever he calls. God forbid I keep myself in check...

Every brithday we've celebrated together has always been...wonderful for that matter. Even my parents stop fighting long enough to be sencerily nice. It's almost insane how good our birthdays go. But...yeah here's the pisser. Our 16th brithday was shitty. Well, for me anyways...That's the day...it happened. I'm so glad that he doesn't know...

It was early that morning, and I had been lieing awake for a while now; I kept glancing at the clock. It read "5:05". I just couldn't sleep I was so excited. Sora shifted next to me, as he murmured something incoherent in his dreams; I glanced down at him, smiling as I let my hand run through his hair gently. He smiled in spite of himself, snuggling closer to me. It bothered me; it was so difficult restraining myself from touching him any other way then he expected. Letting my hand untangle from the mess of spiky brown hair, to rest on his cheek. I let my thumb stroke the soft skin, watching him. It _had_ been pleanty to just watch him from afar, but I was growing and my hormones were yearning for much more then just eye candy.

"Hmmnngg..." I looked down again, a soft groan escaping his lips; a moment later azure eyes fluttered open sleepily, before glancing up and smiling.

"Ohayo(2)..." I murmured gently, grinning down at him. He nodded once, bringing a tanned hand to rub the sand out of his eyes; I had long ago removed my fingers from his face. It wouldn't of been good if he had caught me.

"O-ohayo..." he yawned, eyes watering slightly. Shifting, he sat up and looked around, before glancing at the clock. "Nii-san, how long have you been up? It's only five-thirty..." A shiver shot down my spine, luckly not noticed.

"I was too excited..." I replied, still smiling. He yawned once more, before falling back onto his pillow, while streaching; this caused his shirt to ride silghtly, revieling the skin of his tanned stomach. I watched, glancing away from the exposed area; oh God that was tempting!

"Mmmm...Well yeah I guess. It _is_ our sweet sixteen!" he said, bolting upwards to run both his hands through his hair.

"'Sweet sixteen...?'" I asked in a mocking tone. "Only girls say that! We're guys; it should be something more...hmm...manly!" I puffed out my chest jokingly, earning a fit of almost silent giggles.

"R-riiight." he mumbled, looking up. "If it needs to be more manly, then what might you have in mind?" He watched me with a peircing gaze, leaning forward slightly to see what I could come up with. I thought a moment, scratching at the back of my head. I then perked up.

"How 'bout 'Suave sixteen'?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows up and down. He stopped, and we both started to laugh quietly.

"Noooo...that's so lame..." I glared and him, and he gave an 'eep'. "And I was kidding...?" I sighed, then grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Whatever. Who said my naming talents were good? C'mon, we should take a shower before mom gets up..." I got up out of the king-sized bed we shared, in nothing but a pair of boxers before turning to go to the bathroom.

"Nah, I don't want one right now." he said, rolling over in bed. "I'm gonna sleep a little bit more then maybe later I'll take one." I watched him a moment, then shrugged.

"Alright, your loss." was the simple reply. I entered the bathroom, then shut the door locking it. Turning on the water I stripped out of my boxers, then waited for the water to warm.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter, hissing quietly as the cold came in contact with my rear end. What was I to do...? 'How am I gonna control myself this time around...?' I thought, narrowing bright blue eyes slightly; I ran a hand through my blond locks, as I streached. Thoughts of Sora started to push their way into my reasoning.

There were so many things that made their way through...The feeling collected in my lower regions, and I blushed heavily. I was so wrong. So terribly wrong to think of him like that...it wasn't right. I was always taught that a brother wanting his sister or vice versa was wrong. I was also taught that loving another man was wrong. It was a sin, and you'd be damned to think that. So when I found out how I felt for Sora, I got so upset. (3) For the longest time I would stay up, praying to God that he would take these feelings away from me; that he'd make sure I couldn't _ever _feel like that toward my only brother. I would pray, and pray, and then pray some more. Of course it never worked, and I learned that the hard way after one too many sleepless nights.

However I had to face the problem I had at hand; this errection needed to go. I slid off the counter, landing on the floor without much noise, before walking over to the shower. I pulled back the curtain, stepping into the stream of hot water; that felt so good. I ran my hands through my hair, wetting it through, before backing against the wall. I hadn't done this in a while...but hell I still needed it. I grabbed the throbbing limb, groaning quietly as I masaged the tip with my thumb, small shocks of pleasure travling through my body.

"Nnnggg...ohh..." I moaned, white dots forming behind my eyelids as I pumped. I squeezed hard, gritting my teeth together as I sild a tad down the wall. A mental image of Sora appeared infront of my closed eyes; he was sweating, moaning my name. He looked positivly delicious! I finished myself quickly, cuming all over my hands; it was washed away quickly by the warm water. I looked down at my hand; I felt so...dirty.Like I didn't belong. In fact, I probably didn't...

"Whatever..." I mumbled, turning off the water, and getting out; I wrapped a towle around my waist then ran one over my hair to dry it. I went into my room, careful not to wake Sora, then dressed quickly. I listened to his soft breathing, and smiled.

"Even if I can't be with you..." I murmured quietly, assuming he was fast asleep. I rand my hand gently over his cheek; he didn't move. "I suppose for the time being..." I rand a hand through his hair, and he sighed pleasently. "It will be just as good if I can be near you..." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before leaving the room. This was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------

"Happy Brithday To you! Happy Birthday To you! Happy Birthday Roxas and Soraaaa! Happy birthday Toooooo you!!!"

Sora and I sat next to each other, sucked in our breaths, and we made silent wishes.

"Blow 'em out!" Pence and Hayner yelled. They both felt a sharp pain on their heads, as they winced, rubbing the spot where Kairi and Olette knocked them both over the heads.

"Be quiet you two. They're trying to make a wish." Kairi hissed, glaring at the two boys. Namine smiled at her girlfriend, hugging Kairi from behind.

"Ohh, be nice Kairi-chan (4)." Namine said quietly. Kairi blinked looking to her before sighing.

"Yeah alright..." she mumbled, grinning. Pence grinned, and Hayner laughed.

"Thank Namine." They both said. By now, the candles had been blown out, and I was cutting slices of cake for everyone. Sora handed out the plates with the cake on it, and told everyone to serve their own ice cream if they wanted to. Riku stepped forward, as he took a slice from Sora.

"U-uh...enjoy Riku..." he said meekly. I watched him, a quizzical look on my face. What was that about...? Riku smiled handsomely.

"Thanks Sora. Happy Birthday." he replied, walking off to sit away from everyone else. I furrowed my brow; I had never liked Riku much. Not sure why; I guess there was just something about him that bothered me...

"Hey, Nii-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, a shiver running down my spine as I looked to Sora. He seemed upset about something.

"Hey are you okay, Sora? Is something wrong?" I asked gently. He shifted his gaze around; everyone else was absorbed with talking to everyone else.

"Well, I wanna talk to you about something." He took my hand, and lead me away. We both slipped upstairs and entered our room; I plopped on the bed and patted the seat next to me. Hesitantly he sat down, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, trying to keep his gaze from me.

"Well um...I thought that it would be okay if I told you this...'cause I trust you alot not to tell anyone else." He took a deep breath, then exhailed. "I'm gay."

I blinked a few times, and he began to blush furiously, a small amount of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes at the lack of my response. Then he rambled on, "I-I see. Okay, I'll just leave 'cause I think I freaked you out. So yeah..I-I'll just--" I cut him off as I hugged him tightly.

"No, no...shhh...don't worry I'm not freaked out or anything. I think that's fine; I'm happy you know who you are and you're not ashamed of it." I cooed gently, as he snuggled his face into my shoulder.

"Y-you're okay with it...?" he hiccuped, the sentence a tad muffled. I nodded, and he laughed slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine with it; I say whatever makes you happy will make me happy." To be quite honest, I was happy. It was a small bit of hope for me. He was gay, and unknown to him I'm also gay. This gave me hope. It was hope, however, that wasn't good. I shouldn't of had such dirty hope. But I did, and I felt wonderful for it.

"A-and...I like somebody." he said quietly. He pulled away, grinning goofily. "I-I...I like...Riku." At that sentence, my heart dropped. He liked Riku...? The small bit of hope I had ganed only moments ago dissapeared.

"You like Riku, huh?" I asked, putting on a cheery smiled. "I see. I hope that it works out in your favor. You never know if he might like you back." He grinned, the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Thanks for understanding and listening, Roxas..." He replied, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, before letting go.

"Head on down stairs, I'll be there in a few minuets." I told him, and he nodded happily before bounding downstairs. My smile dissapeared as soon as he left the room, and I scowled. God what a nightmare...

The rest of the day passed without me seeing much of Sora; as far as I remember, he spent most of his birthday with Riku. I spent most of mine alone. Near the end of the day, when everyone went home, I went to bed early. Sora had stopped me, and I threw out the excuse that I was extreamly tired, and I felt that I needed to retire for the night. He let me go, watching sadly.

God...being a twin could suck.

--------------------------------------

(1) Nii-san: I belive it means "big brother". XD Not quite sure. Please correct me if I'm wrong, so I can fix it.

(2) Ohayo: This means "good morning" but this one I'm sure I spelled wrong. Let me know if it's correctly or incorrectly spelled. XD;

(3) "So when I found out how I felt for Sora, I got so upset." : He got upset because he figured since Sora is his brother _and_ he's a male, he was super screwed. Just in case you didn't get it. :3

(4) -Chan: A suffix that is usually put on the end of most girls names. i.e. Kairi-chan, Namine-Chan, ect.

A/N: Oi...this turned out crappy-er then I thought it would. Daamn...-swears loudly a few times- . Uh, review please. I don't even know if you'll want the second chapter after reading this one. I thought it started out good, but then it got worse...;-; Oh the sadness. Well, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here you all are! Chapter 2 for "Twins"! It will be in Sora's POV. Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer: Malexmale relationships, and the rest are on the first chapter. XD

------------------------------------

**Sora's POV**

I watched him walk up the stairs, blonde head retreating to our room, probably to fall asleep and have awfully fitful dreams. I knew that much; almost every night some sort of nightmare would haunt him, and I was the one there that would drive it away. He doesn't know this, and I'm not entirely sure he even remembers having the dreams at all. They haunt him though, whatever they are; his inner demons.

He was the older one by a few minuets of course, but at night I was the older one. I was the one to help calm the scary dreams, the one to spend hours singing quietly of old songs we knew as kids. The one to stroke his hair in the right manner, the one to smile when he would finally settle, the one to give him a kiss good-night. To wish him sweet dreams.

Although that never lasted long. The next night it was the same ritual again, and again, and again. Never once did his inner demons rest. But I would deal with them as long as he had them.

And I would have my own to deal with tonight. I had lied to him. Not of how I was gay, no that's true, but of how I had fallen for Riku. That was a lie; I wasn't in love with Riku. He's a great guy, but he wasn't the person I wanted to be with most of all. Of course I'm a sinner for wanting Roxas.

He's my brother and a guy. I don't care so much about the guy part; I am gay after all. It's the brother part that bothers me; it's such a sin! I don't know why God did this to me…maybe he's testing my strength. Or maybe he's testing my resolve; how long I can go without breaking down on him and spilling my guts all over the floor.

Or maybe both…who knows?

I sigh, scratching at the back of my head as I head upstairs. I trudge quietly, trying to make sure I'm not heard as I open the door; I stop. A faint groan reaches my ears and I peek inside. Roxas was fast asleep, although his sleep was far from peaceful.

Sighing again, heavier than before as I strip out of my pants and throw a white t-shirt on, I snuggle under the covers next to him as he groans again; when I settle, I can take a closer look at him. His hair is plastered to his forehead from an excessive amount of sweat pouring down his face. His usual bright blue eyes were scrunched closed, and I grimaced as he began to grit his teeth. This is a bad one; nothing like this had happened for a long time. In fact, there was only one other time when it was this bad; back when we both turned 13. That night he was tossing and turning so violently I got really scared for him, and I tried to wake him up. It only got worse, so I hugged him to myself, and instantly he calmed.

A whimper. Now I could see tears cascading down his flushed cheeks, as the nightmare got worse. Sighing a final time, I moved closer, drawing him into my arms before I began to sing quietly. I don't think I sing all that well, so I have no clue as to why they settle him down. All I know is that as soon as I start to sing a song of the moon and stars, he begins to quiet. It isn't sudden, it takes about 20 minuets of singing for him to calm down fully; but I don't care. I continue to sing, singing of love and loss, the moon and stars, and just calm silly things my mother used to sing to us. About 30 minuets later, he's snuggled up to my side contentedly now, the demons suppressed for now. I smile, and scoot down so now I'm eye-level with him. I close my eyes, smiling.

I begin to sing a final song, a song that secretly expressed my feelings for him, using my own words that I know if he heard, would understand. This would be very bad. I sing for another 5 minuets, before trailing off contentedly, knowing happily and sadly that he'll never know my feelings for him.

"…Sora?"

Shit.

"Sora…Sora are you awake…?" I heard Roxas' voice; it was very close. I could even feel his breath on my lips. When had I gotten that close? "Sora?" he called again. "What was that song?"

Double shit. He had heard it. What am I gonna do now? I need to…err…aha!

"Riku…" I mumble, turning on my side as I give a loud and rather fake snore. I grab hold of one of my pillows, and start snuggling it. "Riku…." I mumble again. Is it working? I quiet down a little bit, still snuggling the pillow to keep the charade up; I hear him give a disappointed and irritated grunt, before I feel shifting as he turns over on his side away from me. I wait another 10 minuets, before sighing with relief. Thank god he hadn't caught me.

I let go of my pillow, and scooch closer, snuggling my face into his back as I wrap my arms around his chest, hugging myself to him. He's so warm. I can hear his soft breathing. I can even hear his heartbeat. It sounds really quick; I hope he's not going to have another burst of nightmares. I lay there, and it doesn't seem to me that he will. I lean upward a bit, planting a small kiss on the back of his neck, and I can feel him shiver beneath me. I don't take it into account really. I probably added to a dream he's having. Probably of Olette.

"Damnit…" I whisper very quietly to myself. That thought is painful, painful enough to bring a few tears to my eyes. I bury my head into his back, wetting his shirt a little bit as I cried.

-------------------

**Normal POV**

Sora awoke the next morning to find that Roxas was up and out of bed already. Giving an almighty sigh, he threw the covers off, swinging his feet over the bed to get up. Dressing, he wandered downstairs in search of something to fill his stomach. An apple ought to do. Taking a few bites out of the red flesh, he looked around to locate his nii-san. Where the hell was he anyways?

"Roxas!" he called, discarding the half-eaten apple. Walking into the living room, he looked around curiously; he couldn't find the mass of spiky blonde hair anywhere. "Rooooxaaaas!" he called again. He was getting worried, where could he be?

Entering the kitchen once more, he looked around, but failed to locate Roxas.

"Damnit. Where the hell is he?" he said aloud, sighing irritatedly. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, throwing a blindfold over his eyes, before spinning him around to push him up against the wall. It all happened so fast, Sora barely had time to register what was going on. He could feel someone take hold of the ends of the blindfold and tie them tightly to his head, before they grabbed his wrists and pinned them above the teen's head.

"H-Hey! Who the hell is there?!" he said in a panicky voice. "Let go, c'mon let--!"

Lips. Warmth. Oh My God.

That's all that passed through the brunette's mind, as a pair of lips gently massaged Sora's in a soft, but passionate kiss. He wanted to fight, and he sure as hell tired. The person pushed themself roughly against him to keep Sora from moving, and giving a defeated groan, kissed back letting tears trail down his cheeks from under the blindfold. He felt moisture on his face that wasn't his own, and was surprised to hear quiet sobbing as the person broke the kiss. Instead of leaving, Sora was drawn into warm, strong arms, the person burying their head into Sora's shoulder.

"Sora…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he mumbled, Sora's shoulder becoming considerably wet.

"Ah…oh…my God…Roxas?" he asked. He heard a muffled yes, before the blindfold was removed. Roxas stood there, tears running down his cheeks as he looked guiltily at his younger brother. "Roxas…that was…you that kissed me just now?"

Again, there was a yes, this time in the form of a nod, as Roxas turned from him.

"Sora, be disgusted with me. I'm…so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like this…" he hiccupped quietly. Sora watched in stunned silence, before opening his mouth.

"So…you're…you love me?" he asked, tears still running down his face as well. A nod.

In a flurry of movement, Sora spun Roxas around, wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately, tears of happiness running down his face the whole time.

Breaking away, he smiled.

"Me too, brother…" he cooed gently. "Me too…"

------------------------------------

…

BUWAHAHAHAHA:3

Okay, second chapter for ya! The third will be…SOME CITRUSY GOODNESS. :D Plus the last one. O.o Yay!

Read and review! It'll get a faster update from me! And I apologize for the late chapter. -bows-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wewt.

Aha, I'm so effin' hyper right now. 83

BLAME THE ORANGE JUICE! o.O

Anyways...

Without further ado, the third and final chapter to "Twins"! And my apologies if it--to put it quite bluntly--sucks ass like monkeys. It's about 5:03 in the morning, after I stayed up all night reading this KICK ASS KH FIC by redwing55 called "Gravity". It's an awsome fic, RikuxSora and AxlexRoxas. 8DD It's really good. SO GO GIVE HER A REVIEW BEFORE I--

-passes out on the keyboard- D

Jane(my alter ego): Uh...-0-; I guess I should give you the disclaimer. Sweet doesn't own, hasn't owned, or will ever own KH, KH2, Roxas, Sora, or anything related to them. Also a warning of super awsome fluff in the begining, and then lemony goodness. -growls, dragging me off muttering to herself- Jesus I need a better job... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...wait...you love me? But I thought--I thought that..." Roxas gave a sheepish grin, shifting slightly as he sat with his brother in his lap. They were back up in their room now, the door safely bolted so nobody could walk in on them unexpectedly; they already had enough problems to figure out right now. They'd deal with family and friends later.

"That I loved Riku?" Sora finished, and Roxas nodded to confirm. "Nii-san." The name, as always, shot a shiver down his spine and the boy did nothing to hide it. Therefor Sora noticed right away. He furrowed his brow slightly, then opened his mouth to speak again. Roxas watched, slightly horrified, as Sora's mouth began forming the word.

"Nii-san...?" Again it sent a shiver down his spine, his grip tightening slightly around the brunette's waist. Sora raised his eyebrows fully now, opening his mouth once more to test his theory. "Nii--"

"Yes, I get off when you call me "Nii-san" now would you please stop?" Roxas replied hurridly, keeping his hand planted firmly over Sora's mouth. The blonde's face felt warm, but Sora mearly nodded, smiling as his hand moved away.

"Alright...Roxas. So as we were saying. No, I wasn't really in love with Riku. He was just a decoy to keep you off my trail." Sora said stelthily. Roxas stared. "And the only reason I spent so much time with Riku yesterday was because I had to talk to him about some...things. Like how I felt. He had acctually fallen for me, surprisingly enough, but I had to let him know that I didn't like him. But then he started asking questions and so I had to devulge what was going on to him. And...that took a while." Now it was Sora's turn for the sheepish grin "He doesn't mind, as long as I'm happy though, and he also said that he'd keep it quite." Roxas gave a disbelieving snort which Sora glared at, but shrugged off.

"Uh-huh..." the blonde replied. "So Sora, you really and truely love me then? You're not just pulling my chain right?" Sora blinked, before turning around and straddling Roxas' lap, the MOST serious look on his face as he watched Roxas.

"Roxas, I would never lie to you about something so important as this. My feelings are sure and true, I promise you that." he replied in a steady tone. Roxas couldn't help but let his hand touch his cheek; Sora's face heated up quickly, spreading like wild fire as the younger closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The boy was so cute and innocent...

That's why it had been so easy for the elder twin to cup his face in his hands, pulling him forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was a pure, innocent kiss that seemed to signify the beginning of something new, exciting and wonderful. It was a brush against the lips, but it sent a silent message to the both of them that something bigger was starting. And whatever it was they'd have each other to grasp onto the whole way through.

Sora was the one to break the kiss; he only pulled back however, eyes still closed with his face flushed a nice rosy pink. Roxas shifted a bit, and only then did his eyes flutter open, their appearence glassy and dreamy. His older brother pulled him into his warm embrace, holding him close while hugging him tightly.

"Sora I have one thing to thank you for though.." he whispered quietly, as he rocked them both quietly. Sora gave an almost sleepy (A/N: o-o LOL SOUNDS GOOD. -brick'd-) "Hmm?" as his eyes closed leaning against his new-found lover. "I want to thank you, for fighting off my demons when I was too weak to do it myself."

Sora smiled, hugging himself tighter to Roxas as he sighed. "It wasn't any trouble. And besides you shouldn't thank me. I was making up for what I did to you." At the puzzled look sent down at him, Sora continued. "Your nightmares. They were because of me right? So I was only helping you to get rid of them. I owed that to you."

Roxas gave his brother another puzzled look, but shook his head figuring that it wouldn't be woth arguing anymore.

"So Sora, onto more important matters." he said, letting go of him so the boy could sit up properly.

"And what important matters might thoes be, Roxas?" he replied, slipping off his lap to sit next to him on the oversized bed, as he glanced over at him curiously.

"I acctually have a surprise for you but you need to close your eyes alright?" The brunette's eyes lit up before he nodded vigorously, closing bright eyes from view. He held out his hands expectantly, before something square was placed in his hands. Curious, Sora opened his eyes and looked down. Immiedietly he threw the square at Roxas, whom caught it while laughing.

"W-w-w-what the HELL would I need a--a--...!"

"Condom?" Roxas finished, grinning. "For extra protection against everything you know."

_Protection..._?

"But Roxas we're not acctually going to...y'know..." he replied, blushing furiously as he glanced to the other side. Roxas blinked, before tugging on his chin and making him look back into his eyes.

"Sora, I will never--no scratch that--_I will NEVER EVER_ make you do anything you don't want to. Understand?" Blue and blue stared back at each other for a long time, before Sora nodded.

"I understand." Roxas nodded, letting go of his chin. They sat there for a while, comfortable enough. However Sora began to grow fidgety. Suddenly he tackled Roxas to the bed, and smiled. "Can we do..._it_...Nii-san...?" he whispered huskily, punctuating "it" and using that all-fun term that got Roxas going quite quickly. He gave a wicked grin, flipping the both of them over so now Roxas reigned on top and Sora was left to the bottom.

Leaning down, Roxas grazed his teeth against Sora's ear gently, before whispering, "Yes, my dearest little brother...we can do _it_ now..." A sort of a strangled gasp and moan escaped his throat as he began teasing the sensitive flesh that consisted of his earlobe. Incohierent words were murmured for Roxas to hear as he used, bruised, and abused the younger's ears. Sora couldn't help but hold fast to Roxas' shoulders.

"Ah..N-Nii-san..." he murmured breathlessly, before Roxas gave his own moan. Sora's nimble fingers had found their way up his shirt, daintly running along his stomach and chest, feeling and exploring innocently.

"S-Sora...can--can we just move it along? Please? I won't be able to last much longer...my pants are getting tighter by the second..." Roxas said breathily, as Sora slipped his shirt off and pulled Roxas down so his little pink tounge could run along and taste the flesh of his brother.

"But why? I wanted to taste you, Nii-san..." he replied innocently, letting his tounge snake up and wrap around a nipple before he placed his lips upon it and began sucking. Oh _God_...! Every little nibble seemed to be intensified, as it ran right down to the neither regeons, his breath hitching and coming quite shallowly. The stimulation was too much however, and he had to pull away. Sora blinked, tilting his head to the side before scooting up so he wasn't directly below his chest anymore.

"Nii-san are you alright? I'm doing that okay, aren't I?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He shook his head, then explained (as calmly as he could) what was going on. Sora nodded with understanding, gazing down below; both were already hard to the point where it looked painful. "So lets get rid of them, Nii-san."

"Yeah...don't worry we will..." he replied. He quickly removed his own pants and boxers, before undressing Sora fully as well. He then stopped. Sora needed to get prepped first so that means he'd need some...lubrication... "One sec Sora. Need to get a bit of lube..." Standing, quite painfully might I add, he moved over to the bedside drawer, rummaging for that small tube of lube he owned.

The whole time he looked, Sora stared.

He stared at Roxas' backside, how it was such a beautiful and delicate curve, down to his buttocks that was almost perfectly round and small. Then there was the front along with his problem standing red, errect, and proud. He had only seen his stand at an errection, and it was very interesting to see it now, pulsating slightly as the need grew from just looking at the other's.

"Found it." he replied quickly, moving to kneel in front of Sora. By now the brunette's errection was so rock-hard and throbbing painfully, that he wimpered for Roxas to do anything, anything at all. Quickly slicking down his fingers, he stuck all three in at once. Sora gave a painful shout, as Roxas shoved them deep, making scissor motions, before pressing roughly against the small bundle of nerves that sent stars shooting before his eyes and leaving him breathless.

"Nii-san...please now...can't wait...!" he cried out, and Roxas wasted no time. Unpackaging the condom, he pinched the head then rolled it on, but not before hissing the whole time he did it. Even though the condom was lubricated, he put some extra on. Grabbing Sora's legs, he eased them up against the boy's chest, before positioning himself at the entrance. He opened his mouth to begin speaking, but Sora interrupted him quite quickly enough. "Just. GO!"

Carefully, he slid in, doing his best to get past those first few rings of muscles, as he watched Sora pull face after face grimmacing from the pain. Sheithed fully, he sat and waited until he was allowed to move. "Nnn..." he began. "This feels so odd...but fuffiling. I can feel you throbbing inside me Roxas..." He suddenly pushed Roxas off, making him pull out before sitting up. "Roxas sit up." He did so quickly, and Sora climbed into his lap, lowering himself onto Roxas. "Now we can be even closer, nii-san..." Sora replied steadly, as he began to bounce up and down on Roxas' lap.

Roxas held fast, wrapping his arm around his waist as Sora filled himself with his older brother, Roxas grabbing hold of Sora's aching limb and pumping it in time with his bounce. It was a slow pace, as Sora leaned his head back slightly, whispering encouraging words to him, Roxas doing the same. They made love slowly and surely, and Sora didn't think he'd ever feel anything like this ever again. Even though both were aching to move a little faster, get a little rougher, they knew there would be time for all of that later. That right now; it was their time to form this bond.

"Nii-s--san...!" he panted, limb throbbing; Roxas could feel his insides tighten uncontrollably as his seed spilled over in a surprisingly violent orgasm that left tears rolling down his face from it's pleasure. To see his younger brother look so blissful sent him over the edge and hard, as he bucked holding onto Sora tightly. Once both calmed from the orgasm, Sora moved off of him just long enough for Roxas to pull out and both of them to move under the covers. Sighing happily and blissfully, an unrelenting tiredness swept over them both.

"Roxas.." Sora called sleepily. "D'you think...mom will hate us...?" he asked quietly, eyes drooping closed.

"I don't know Sora...but we'll worry about that later." he replied in a murmur, stroking his hair in a soothing fashion. "Right now we rest okay...?"

"Okay..."


End file.
